


Kind of a Dick

by tak_cajaz



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bucky Barnes Is Kind of a Dick, Deaf Clint Barton, Grumpy Bucky Barnes, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecure Bucky Barnes, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Short & Sweet, Stupid Boys, dumb and cute, just like these boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-09-30 05:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tak_cajaz/pseuds/tak_cajaz
Summary: Steve sprouted up the summer before senior year.Bucky is sick of people asking him about Steve.Clint is trying his best.





	Kind of a Dick

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up in the middle of the night and this idea was haunting me so here we are, the sniper boys being idiots.

Bucky loved Steve. Of course he did. It just made sense, like the sun rising in the east or the fact that the school lunches were mediocre at best.

What didn't make sense what how the hell Steve managed to grow six inches in a year, rounding out at a good 6'1, and now passing Bucky by four inches. Or how, over the summer, he'd managed to transform from a bean pole into muscular and looking like he should be playing football or something.

But, whatever. Bucky could deal with that. What he really couldn't deal with was everyone bugging him. See, since senior year had started, every single student would just stare at Steve like he was sex on legs. Bucky couldn't blame them, he guessed. He knew, deep in his little gay heart, that Steve was attractive, so naturally, they'd think the same. But, no one would just talk to Steve like a normal person. Of course not. They asked Bucky about him instead. In all fairness, Bucky had to give these peoples props, though. Where Steve was kind, soft, and welcoming, Bucky was grumpy, rough, and stand-offish. He knew he was terrifying, so for people to look past that? That was determination.

At first, Bucky was okay with it. Steve had always been a frail little thing, just starting to hit 5'8 when junior year ended. Of course people would be curious as to how the hell tiny Steve suddenly was a man.

Not long after, people started asking for Steve's number. He would kindly direct them to Steve himself, saying it wasn't his place to give away his best friend's phone number. But people kept asking, girls and guys alike. He can't help but think half the school has asked him so far.

Luckily, one person, in particular, hadn't, one Clint Barton. Clint was one of Bucky's best - and only - friends, kind and funny and absolutely stunning in Bucky's opinion. He was always so bright and cheery, making Bucky's day better with a single smile. Bucky, without a doubt, had the biggest, stupidest crush on him.

So sue him! Clint treated Bucky well, laughed at his grouchiness and knew exactly how to make him smile. He was utterly clumsy and a disaster, smiling a cute shy smile when he accidentally stumbled into Bucky. The huge scars in Bucky's left arm didn't bother him one bit, either, stating his hearing aids were more of an issue. With his adorably messy dark blonde hair and blue eyes and being undoubtedly the tallest person Bucky knew, he was perfect.

So yeah, Bucky was more than happy that the blonde had yet to ask about Steve.

It was a Friday, and Steve was sick that day, seemingly to every student's dismay. Bucky couldn't tell how he felt, because significantly fewer people were asking him about Steve, but he loved him and was going to have to sit alone at lunch. He sat at their usual spot off to the side, slumping in his chair and pulling out his lunch. He glanced up, eyes falling immediately on the tall blonde approaching him.

"Hey, Bucky," Clint smiled at him, seeming nervous. He set his tray across from Bucky's brown paper lunch bag. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Go for it," Bucky responded, giving him a small smile in return. He pulled out his sandwich and began to eat quietly to distract himself from his heart thumping against his ribs. Clint mirrored him, and Bucky didn't miss how Clint would look at him nervously every few minutes. The brunet was pretty sure he even opened his mouth a few times to say something. After five minutes Bucky sighed and looked up at Clint. He met wide blue eyes and swallowed the thoughts about how adorable he was, before opening his own mouth. "You have something to say, what is it?"

Clint stared at him dumbfounded, mouth opening slightly. "I, uh... You- I... Steve's changed, huh?"

Bucky looked at him, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach. Was Clint...

Oh, fuck my life, Bucky thought, as his eyes narrowed and chest clenched painfully. He stood up suddenly, his heart beating hard as he grabbed his backpack.

"Fuck you, Barton," he started, voice hard, "I'm not giving you his number. Go ask him yourself."

With that, Bucky scooped up his lunch, slammed it into the garbage bin, and left the cafeteria. He walked away quickly, his jaw set and fists clenched. He needed to leave, and now.

Bucky slowed down as he reached his locker, unlocking it carefully. He traded out books, mind working a mile a minute. It was Friday and he only had two study halls and weight training the rest of the day; he could skip that. His sister Becca, a sophomore, had a club after school so he could get her after that. For now, he could go home and sleep. Sleep sounded good.

So he left.

Bucky walked straight out to his car, jaw still tight and eyes hard as he drove home and let himself in. Lucky his mother was at work and the twins were at his grandmother's, he thought as he climbed the stairs heavily. He opened the door to his room, slammed it behind him, and dropped his bag before falling into his warm bed.

That's when he let himself think about it.

Clint liked Steve. Of course he did. Steve was amazing, and Bucky wasn't. Bucky wasn't tall or gorgeous or so unbelievably kind like Steve. Steve was too good, and Clint deserved that. Clint had been screwed over so many times; Steve would be good for him. And Clint would be good for Steve. Clint never treated Steve poorly, even when he was barely pushing 5'5" freshman year, despite being 6'3" himself. He laughed at his stupid jokes, helped him out when he picked fights and Bucky wasn't there to finish him. Now that Steve was tall and muscular like Clint, they'd look amazing together.

Bucky could feel the comforter becoming wet beneath his chin and, oh. He was crying.

Fuck this, he thought, scooching up to shove his face into his pillow. Why was life so cruel like that? Besides Steve, he was the one person Bucky felt comfortable around, the one person who made him feel jittery and warm and happy and just good. Clint was wonderful. He was Bucky's best friend, past Steve, and he would do the stupidest things just to make Bucky smile.

And Bucky. Bucky wasn't enough for Clint. He knew that. He was mean, moody, and terrible with people. How a ray of sunshine like Clint could even stand to talk to him, Bucky would never know.

Not like he had to worry about that, not after yelling at him like that.

God, Bucky was a dick.

With a shaky sigh, Bucky pulled the covers up over himself and buried his nose in it. His warm tears dampened the comforter, but he didn't think about it. He just squeezed his eyes shut and willed himself to go to sleep.

-:-:-

When he woke up, Bucky felt awful. His throat was dry, his eyes stung, and his head was pounding. Nothing like dehydrating yourself, he thought, reaching for his water bottle. He downed half of it, along with a few painkillers, before rolling back to his left side to face the wall. He pulled the comforter back up over his shoulders and closed his eyes again.

After a while, he heard the front door open, followed by footsteps up the stairs. His door opened, and he heard a quiet "Bucky?"

He sighed in relief at his sister's voice, rolling over to his other side to smile weakly at her. "Hey, Becca," he mumbled hoarsely, before fumbling with his phone to glance at the time. "You're home early?"

"Drama club got canceled."

"Sorry I didn't come to get you."

"Don't worry about it, Buck. Rough day?" Her fingers carded through his hair, and he leaned into the touch.

"I... Yeah," he sighed.

Becca leaned down, pressing a kiss to his temple. Bucky hugged her with his left arm tightly, smiling up at her when she stood up. "Rest some more, okay? Mom will be home with Beth and Bella in an hour, and you know they're not gonna leave you alone." She walked towards his door.

"No, I should probably start dinner," Bucky said, sitting up. His head ached dully at the movement.

Becca shook her head, turning. "I've got it today, Buck." She glanced just outside of his doorframe. "You've got a visitor by the way."

His confused stare fell when all of a sudden, one Clint Barton was standing sheepishly in his doorway. Becca pushed him in, and the blonde stumbled to the center of Bucky's room. He glanced back at the doorway, his fingers fidgeting with the purple lanyard sticking out of his jeans pocket. "Hi," he mumbled, looking down.

Bucky took a deep breath, patting the spot next to him, and watched as the blonde sat carefully a couple of feet away. Bucky let the room be silent as he gathered his thoughts. This is gonna be rough, he thought.

"Did you bring Becca home?" he asked, finally breaking the silence. Clint nodded, staring resolutely at his knees. "Thank you... You didn't have to."

"I didn't want to leave her there."

"Still, Clint. We live out of the way. Thank you. And I'm sorry for being a dick earlier." The blonde met his gaze, a faded pink blush on his cheeks. Bucky had to look down at his socked feet, taking a deep breath before his next words. He kept his eyes trained on his feet as he started. "If you... If you like Steve, I don't mind if you go for him. You'd be good for him."

The air felt heavy on his shoulders, as he continued to stare a hole into the floor. Clint was quiet. He was quiet. The room was too quiet; it made his skin crawl, waiting for Clint's response. To tell him that yeah, he really liked Steve. He waited.

After entirely too long, Clint just said "I don't like Steve, Bucky."

Bucky's head whipped around, fast enough for his barely-there headache to sting. He breathed in pain for a second and grabbed his head. "You... You don't?" Clint shook his head, cheeks still pink. "I... Fuck," Bucky rested his face in his hand. "Clint, I'm so sorry. I- fuck, I yelled at you for no damn reason." He met blue eyes. "I'm just tired of everyone asking... You asking was just too much."

"Buck, you know I have Steve's number, right? He and I are friends."

Bucky groaned, slipping his face back into his hands. "Don't make me feel worse, I wasn't thinking."

Clint laughed, ever so quietly, and rested a hand on Bucky's knee. "I never got to tell you what I had to say." Bucky nodded, not looking up. "Aw, Buck, no. I need you to look at me, alright?" So he did, taking in the nervous look on the blonde's face. "I only said the thing about Steve because I was nervous, okay? What I meant to say... Is that I like you, okay? A lot."

Bucky breathed, because that's all he could do. He breathed, almost shakily, and put his face back in his hands. "Bucky...?" Clint trailed, a nervous tinge to his voice.

And then Bucky laughed. Because, of course, he was exactly that much of an idiot.

It wasn't until he felt Clint's hand move from his knee that he stopped. He looked up, and Clint had his face in his hands, shoulders slumped. "Hey, Clint, no," he murmured, moving to kneel in front of the blonde. "Clint, look at me, please?"

The blonde did, face red and the saddest look Bucky had ever seen on his face.

Bucky was such a dick, God damn it.

"I'm not laughing at you, alright?"

"Could've fooled me," he mumbled, eyes falling.

Bucky winced. "I'm sorry, I'm being a dick, alright? I'm laughing because I'm a fucking idiot." Clint met his eyes. "I was so upset at the idea of you liking Steve, because I have the world's biggest crush on you, okay?"

Clint blinked at him. "You..." He sounded absolutely floored. "You like me."

"Of course I do, sweetheart," Bucky smiled. "You're amazing."

Clint smiled an honest to God gorgeous smile at him. "Can I kiss you?"

Bucky nodded, leaning up. Clint met his lips, softly at first, with a hand on his shoulder. Bucky rested his hands on his neck, pulling him closer and closer until-

Clint fell off the bed and onto Bucky. The two teens looked at each other before Clint let his head fall into the crook of Bucky's neck and laughed. Bucky did too, savoring the heat of Clint against him and the warm breaths on his neck. The blonde leaned up, smile stupidly at Bucky, before replacing his lips. When they separated for air, Bucky smiled back.

"I know I was a dick today, but will you be my boyfriend?"

Clint rolled his eyes. "Of course, you idiot."


End file.
